leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ArtMaster7/(REWORK)Kyoniya the Shadow Avenger
Kyoniya, the Shadow Avenger is a custom champion in League of Legends. * Kyoniya's kit is changed. Only few of her abilities remained. Her new kit still has a focus on boosting her movement speed, like of her previous kit. * As you may have noticed, her abilities deal physical damage, but scales with ability power. The reasons are as follows: :# She is far from being a mage. :# It has something to do with her lore, supposed to be (but I'm tired of making one) "She relies on her abilities rather than great strength", something like that. :# Movement speed items, such as Zephyr and Phantom Dancer give critical chance, which is useless to her kit because of the passive: "Kyoniya's basic attacks don't critical strike", and I don't want to remove that. So I chose items like Lich Bane and Luden's Echo, which only gives ability power and movement speed. * Kyoniya has 2 Chain-Daggers (a dagger with a long chain attached at the tip of the handle) one for stabbing and one for throwing. And either of the two is used when attacking an enemy. Colors should differentiate the two daggers. * Appearance: Dark and sexy. Abilities Kyoniya's basic attacks do not critical strike. Kyoniya gains armor penetration equal to her bonus movement speed. |description2 = Double Leashing: Kyoniya cannot tether an enemy unit twice, but can tether 2 targets at once, resulting to Double Leashing. During this time, Kyoniya cannot attack but gains 35% bonus movement speed. }} Kyoniya stabs a target enemy with a Chain-Dagger, dealing physical damage. She then leaves the weapon attached to the target, forming a tether for 4 seconds. While this tether persists, the ability can be reactivated. |description2= Kyoniya breaks the tether by pulling-out the weapon, dealing physical damage to all enemies the weapon passes through. Deals only 50% of damage to the tethered enemy. |leveling= |range=175 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} For every 1000 units traveled, Kyoniya gains charges of Shadow Flash. Upon reaching 10 charges, all charges are automatically consumed and Kyoniya enters stealth after 1.5 seconds for 1 second or until she damages an enemy. After stealth, Kyoniya won't be able to gain charges for 3 seconds. |description2= When Double Leashing is active, Kyoniya can activate this ability to dash past the farthest tethered enemy, dealing physical damage to enemies on her way. Upon arriving, enter a movement command within a brief time to dash again in a shorter distance but towards the location of the cursor. |leveling= % of Movement Speed |range=750 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown=18 }} Kyoniya throws a Chain-Dagger in a line, dealing physical damage and forms a tether with the 1st enemy hit for 4 seconds. Kyoniya can break this tether by reactivating the ability. |description2= Kyoniya pulls back the weapon, dealing physical damage to all enemies the weapon passes through. Deals only 50% of damage to the tethered enemy. |leveling= |range=875 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} Kyoniya forms a pact with the target allied champion and possesses its shadow for a few seconds. During this time, Kyoniya is hidden and untargetable but receives 70% of the damage taken by her host. |description2= Kyoniya emerges out of the host's shadow and lunges towards a target enemy. Deals physical damage and applies a 40% slow that decays over 2 seconds. |leveling= seconds |range=475 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Note If there's something I missed or problems on the text, please let me know. Feel free to criticize her or ask some questions. Again, I didn't do the math so I'm not sure if she deals more / deals less. Thank you. Category:Custom champions